


Come to the Dark Side

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm calling Thomas out on how long videos take, Light sides are too busy for Virgil, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Light Sides - Freeform, Virgil is going to die, aka I'm being realistic and I understand completely how hard the videos are to create and edit, and he is dying, as a treat, cursing, gore mentioned, it is awful, jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: It started with the anxiety medication.  Virgil welcomed that.  It helped him calm down, and that was lovely.  Then Thomas started ignoring him.  The others took his job.  Roman took care of appearance.  Patton took care of interactions.  Logan took care of scheduling.Virgil was dying, and only two sides could help.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 10
Kudos: 214





	Come to the Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galaga87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaga87/gifts).



> Hey back at it with nice, regular angst. No murder or blood in this one.  
> Author fact: I take anxiety meds. It helps for the most part. I also take meds for ADHD and depression which has helped a lot.

Virgil was fine when Thomas started taking anxiety meds. He still had a voice, albeit quieter because he felt himself getting calmer. He still controlled the rational fears. He still made sure Thomas locked his car and front door. He just didn't make Thomas stop whatever he was doing to question his whole life and existence.

Then something changed. Virgil didn't know what happened, but he was getting sick. Thomas was ignoring him. All of him. Roman took over the need to look presentable. Logan took over general checklists, like locking stuff and submitting things on time. Patton was in charge of interactions with people. He usually made sure Thomas was nice and peppy. Virgil hadn't been summoned for the last three videos, and he really didn't want to show up. Not after his job was taken away from him. He felt alone and scared, not able to leave the mindscape anymore. He could go short distances, but he couldn't make it to the videos. He felt like he did at the beginning of it all, when he was the bad guy. Unwanted, uninspired, and a bit like garbage. He got up from his spot in his room, inching out of there. Patton usually made him feel better, but he's been rather busy lately. Roman was preparing them all for a new audition, so Patton was reassuring Roman every second of the day. Still, it was worth a try.

He knocked on Patton's door softly. There was no response, but he heard voices inside. He knocked a bit harder, but no one answered. He heard someone go 'quiet down' inside, which concerned him.

"Pat? I can hear you in there." Virgil said, backing up.

"Did you hear something?" 

Virgil froze. That was Roman. "Uh, I'm sorry if you two are busy. I'll go."

He frowned, leaving as quick as he could. Logan. Logan would help. He usually went through Virgil's worries rationally, and Patton and Roman refusing to speak with him caused a lot of worrying. As soon as he got to Logan's room, he was dismissed. Logan sunk out without a word, staring as if he was looking through Virgil. Virgil was dumbfounded. It was like they were avoiding him. He sunk back into his room, curling up in the corner. He didn't deserve a chair or bed. He wasn't wanted. He never should've left the dark sides. At least he was comfortable being unwanted then.

His whole body ached. He didn't even have to dip out. He was being forced out of the mind. Hidden away from people. He wasn't even sure if the others could see or hear him. That was concerning by itself. That meant he wasn't needed or wanted. If he left by his own volition, they'd notice. If he was deemed useless, there was no need to notice. You don't acknowledge what shouldn't be there. You just pretend it isn't.

So he was gone in their eyes.

He was vanishing from their world. He'd probably still be in his room, very much alive, but he wouldn't be able to leave. He'd be stuck in his room. He'd be alone. He heard footsteps behind him. Someone sunk into his room. He turned around, expecting to see Patton. His face dropped when he saw who it was.

"You weren't in today's video." Janus hissed, sitting next to him. "Or the one three months ago."

Virgil didn't respond. He was happy someone was talking to him, but it was Janus. Janus probably hated him.

"Patton freaked out when Remus showed up today. I asked where you were, and he didn't know who I was talking about. Any reason for that?"

"They can't see me. They can't hear me. How are you able to hear me?"

Janus brushed his hair back, frowning. "They can't hear you?"

"I don't think so. They took different parts of me. Thomas sometimes has days where his meds don't work for an hour or two, and I feel better, but they took the rest. They don't need me to remind Thomas about videos. My constant need to have him edit the videos three times. They're in charge of that."

Janus swept him up in his arms. He didn't resist at all, leaning against the deceptive side's chest. Janus sunk out with him, appearing in Remus' room. It looked like a darker, more graphic version of Roman's room. Remus perked up from where he was, drawing crude drawings all over the wall. Janus, as gentle as he could, sat down with Virgil on his lap. Remus instantly crowded him, glaring.

"You weren't there today. I was looking forward to annoying you." 

"Virgil isn't able to be a side." Janus reported, pushing Remus back a bit. "The others took his jobs. I found him in his room alone. He said they can't see him."

"Well that's bullshit. We can see you just fine."

"Re-" Virgil reached out, taking his hand. He let out a small sigh at the contact. When Janus picked him up, he was overjoyed to have physical contact, but he needed to make sure they could both feel him. "Remus?"

"Yes?"

"You can hear me?"

"Yes."

Virgil let go, staring at the ceiling. Good. He wasn't gone yet. Due to the avoidance from the other sides, Virgil felt relieved he was with someone. Even if it was the dark sides. Janus ran a hand down his side, sharing a worried look with Remus. Remus nodded, kissing Virgil's ear.

"I'm going to have a talk with them."

"Wait, what--" Virgil watched as Remus sunk out. Janus was still holding him, pressing kisses to the back of his head. "Janus? What's he doing?"

"He's having a very serious conversation with the others. They can't take away who you are. That would be awful."

Virgil nodded, squeezing Janus' leg. "I'm sorry for leaving. I just--I found a way to be useful and not scary, and I wanted to prove I could be good."

"You are good. We both knew you were leaving long before you even considered it. Were we heartbroken? Well, I can't say for sure--"

"I'm so sorry."

"But, we knew you'd come back. Whether it be boredom or the realization the others are insufferable. We both know you'd return to us, my little raven."

"You're not mad?"

"I was. Obviously. Remus was too. We both hated the fact you left us. After they all mistreated you and scolded you? We were furious. When you ducked out, we were worried sick. I'm glad they helped you back on your feet, but they're the ones who drove you there. Were we the ones who drove you there as well? I told Remus to stop biting off his toes."

"It wasn't the toe thing. I just wanted to be helpful, and I saw my chance. I had to leave. I thought not being there would help. This proves it did. I'm sorry."

"You're not welcomed back. Remus' bed hasn't gotten far too big with just two people in it. My room isn't absolutely lonely without you sitting on my desk and complaining. We, as you can see, don't miss you at all." Janus pressed another kiss, this time on his upper neck. 

"I miss you too."

Janus moved his hand to his chest, holding him tightly. Virgil forgot how he coiled himself around the body, hissing gently in his ear. It was nice. Janus moved his head slightly, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. Virgil smiled at that, still feeling weak, but he felt slightly better. Remus must've gotten through to them. He felt some of his fear return to him. Good. They were scared, and he felt one of them try to pull Virgil up. To talk? To confront him? He gripped onto Janus, not wanting to leave the room just yet. He didn't have to go when summoned if he didn't want to, after all.

"Make them grovel, darling." Janus whispered, pressing another kiss to the side of his lips. "We could push them down some stairs, if you so desire."

"No. I just want them to panic."

"To each their own, I suppose. A shame. I was really enjoying Patton's company lately. He finally stopped making me seem like a monster. I believe it'll suit you if I stay here with you for awhile. Remus as well?"

"You don't have to--"

"Until you feel strong enough to continue. Obviously the meds Thomas is taking doesn't obliterate you, and I'm aware it calms you down like his friends do. I think once you get your role back from those sides, you'll be able to participate. Until then, we can stay here."

"Thank you."

Remus popped back in, sitting across from them. "Logan tried to pull you up. What happened?"

"I didn't want to. Do they even remember me?"

"I just said Logan tried to pull you up. You should've seen Patton's face. It was like he remembered that he left a kid in a grocery store, and it was after closing hours. He started demanding we return you. He was also hyperventilating a little bit. I think he realized he lost his poor, little son. Thomas promised to not ignore you. I may have told them you were dying. Once Logan failed at bringing you to us, I said we were keeping you. Just for a bit. Roman tried to fight me, but it's fine. He didn't get me."

Janus maneuvered Virgil's head, making him lean closer to Remus. He was pressed against Remus' lips. He tasted like wet socks, which was his new deodorant flavor. Gross, yes, but Virgil melted into it. He left on such a bad note, never really breaking up with the two. He would've thought they hated him, but he was wrong. Janus eventually pulled him back. Remus had a big grin on his face, pinching Virgil's nose with sharp, uneven nails. Not hard enough that it hurt, but enough to show his affection.

"Thank you for making our spiderling kiss me, Jan."

"Of course. I'm sure our time here will be filled with kisses. Virgil needs to be reminded he's loved. Just kisses and biting. Maybe revenge plotting. Does that sound good?"

Virgil nodded, pulling Remus close. He wanted to be stuck between the two. It would help calm his nerves until he actually figured out how long he wanted to make the light sides Janus and Remus showered him in kisses, caressing him and whispering praises in his ears. Virgil closed his eyes, making himself comfortable. He was going to be there for awhile. He was tired. He needed time to recuperate. He clawed at Remus' chest, getting off Janus' lap once he was free. He went to Remus' bed, collapsing face first. Say what you would about Remus, but his bed was wonderful. His bed was silky and soft. There was a part that was covered in thumbtacks, but Virgil knew to avoid it. He closed his eyes, feeling Remus and Janus sit at the foot of the bed.

He was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Nathalie is up next for their request :)


End file.
